Dream or Nightmare?
by Naomi817
Summary: Inuyasha met his brother when he was younger and was determine to never see him again... then one day a Bear Youkai goes to Sesshomaru to ask to mate Inuyasha, when Sesshomaru goes to see what is so special about his younger brother, will Sesshomaru's opinion on Inuyasha, his half-breed brother change? Rated M for language and sexual content, One-shot, SESSxINU, INUSEST! YAOI!


**Hey guy so I have been really interested in Inuyasha lately. It was my first anime to ever seen and that was like 10 years ago. Now I have been reading Inuyasha fanfics and decided I wanted to write one of my one. I decided for it to be a one-shot and I guess it turned out longer than I planned (over 11,000 words). Anyway I really hope you enjoy it. please let me know what you think? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT.  
THIS IS YAOI AND INUSEST (Sesshomaru x Inuyasha) **

_**Single quotation ' ' means thinking **_

_**double quotation " " means talking out loud**_

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

A young, scared silver haired Inu-Hanyo had been walking around the forest looking for something to eat. It has been 5 days since his mother died and the town that they were living in kicked him out. During those five days he hasn't eaten once. Every time he finally managed to get food, some demon came and took it from him or chased him away from the food he collected. When he went back for the food it was already gone.

Today seemed like the hanyo's lucky day. While searching for something to hunt he ran into some berry bushes. He took his claws and chopped a branch off and went somewhere to hide so he could eat in peace.

While munching on the berries, he thought back to his mother. 'Why did she have to go so soon? I'm only 50 years old in Youkai terms and 9 years old in human years. Now I have no one left.' Inuyasha knew his father died when he was born. His mother had told him once that he had an older brother, but every time he tried to ask about him, she would always change the subject or ask him to do something for her. All he could get out of his mother was that his brother's name was Sesshomaru and that he wasn't a nice guy. Still even though Inuyasha was never told any positive things about him he still wanted to meet him. Maybe his mother was wrong, maybe he was nice.

While Inuyasha was thinking about his brother, some demon had found his hiding spot and destroyed it. He barely made it out from under the tree before he was crushed. Still holding on to his berry, Inuyasha ran, ran as fast as he could, away from the demon.

"Hmm food."

Inuyasha thought that the demon wanted the berries so the tossed them to it. "H-here I w-will share." But the demon did not take the berries instead he walked over to them squishing them in the process. "Food" The demon kept saying while still chasing the hanyo who was extremely tired by now.

Randomly Inuyasha's nose caught a sent that smelled foreign yet familiar so he went toward it. Inuyasha was not the only one who smelled the sent. Upon smelling who was up a head, the demon who was chasing Inuyasha stopped chasing him and turned around. Even he wasn't stupid enough to run into him. Inuyasha was still scared and didn't notice that the demon wasn't chasing him. All he could tell was that the sent was up a head was getting really close.

Finally Inuyasha came into a clearing and froze in his spot at the sight he saw. He had to blink to make sure he wasn't imagining it. In front of him was a man who had hair the same color as his. He was tall, slender, yet muscular. When he turned to look at Inuyasha, Inuyasha noticed that his eyes were the same golden color as his. Then it hit him. This was his brother. This was Sesshomaru.

"A-aniki?"

Sesshomaru looked over at the small hanyo and snarled in disgust. Of course he knew who this kid was, and ever since he knew that he was supposed to be born he believed the kid to be a disgrace.

Inuyasha, oblivious to his brother's hate for hanyos, went up to him and grabbed his hand. He thought that Sesshomaru just didn't recognize him. "Aniki it is me Inuyasha, my mother told me abou-" Inuyasha was never able to finish his sentence because as soon as he grabbed his brother's hand, said brother ripped his hand from the kid and smacked him that he went flying back. The only reason he stopped was because a tree got in his way.

Inuyasha looked up at his brother shocked and with tears in his eyes.

As soon as Inuyasha hit the tree, Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and said the words that would haunt Inuyasha for the rest of his life. "Pathetic half breed" and walked away.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what just happened. His own brother, his own flesh and blood, just called him a pathetic half breed and slapped him. The person he has been dying to meet turned out to be a real bully. After Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru was gone, he started to cry. He now knew he was all alone. He knew he didn't have anyone to look out for him.

Back in the woods, Sesshomaru hadn't officially left yet and stopped when he smelled salted water from where he left the Hanyo. He looked over his shoulder and saw that his brother was crying. For some reason his mind and in Youkai was wanting him to go over there and take the kid in, but his pride wouldn't allow it. So he continued to walk away.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with a start because of his dream. "Damn, you would think after a 100 years I would stop having that dream. Least this time I didn't fall off the tree." Every year around the time Inuyasha first met his brother he, would always have dreams about him. The first one always being the first time they met. He never understood why he dreamed about him. He hasn't seen him since that day 100 years ago. Every time Inuyasha smells that sent he turns the other way. He would never admit that he is scared of his brother, but in all reality, he is terrified.

Inuyasha jumped down from the branch he was sleeping on. It was still the middle of the night, but after having that dream, he knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep, so he got up and walked to the hot spring. He got undressed and jumped into the hot spring to clean off the nightmare sweat he got. After he took the bath, he planned on walking some more. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he needed to keep on walking. It was never safe for him to stay in one place for a long period of time.

After making sure he was fully clean he got out of the water and shook his body dry. When he was most water free, he put his clothes back on and started walking.

* * *

Later at the Western Palace someone had knocked on the door. Jaken one of the servants opened the door. Outside standing there was a large bear youkai requesting Lord Sesshomaru's presence. "Hmph I am sorry but you do not have an appointment with him so you cannot meet him."

"I am here to ask for his permission to mate with Inuyasha."

"What? As I said you need an appoint-"

"Jaken shut up and let him in. I will see him."

"Uh yes my lord." Jaken said bowing to his Lord who had randomly showed up. After he got up from bowing to Sesshomaru he turned to the bear demon and let him in.

Sesshomaru led the bear Youkai to his office. Sesshomaru sat on his chair behind his desk and waited for the demon to repeat his request.

"Mi Lord I would like permission to mate with Inuyasha. I believe it is custom to ask in your territory especially seeing as he is a prince."

Sesshomaru looked at the Youkai like he was out of his mind. He could not believe that someone especially a prince from the southern tribe would be asking for Inuyasha, a Hanyo. Although he didn't care what happened to Inuyasha, for some reason he did not like the idea of the bear mating him. Actually he didn't like the idea of anyone mating him, but he couldn't tell anyone no and not give them a reason, especially a close alliance. "Yes you are correct, you have to get permission to mate with him. However he is not of age yet and I cannot give him to you until he reaches said age."

"I know Mi Lord that he is not of age yet, but I wanted to ask you now so I could bring him to my castle and get to know him. I don't want him to be taking out from under me."

"Why do you want my brother as your mate?" The only reason Sesshomaru called him his brother was to keep formality with the other lord.

"Well I was walking in the woods a while back and I saw him. His looks entranced me. He was so beautiful and strong. I just knew I had to have him."

"He is not strong. He is just a Hanyo."

"Oh my Lord you are wrong I saw him being attacked by a Youkai and I was going to help him but he managed to slay the beast before I was able to jump in. For a Hanyo he is extremely strong and I wouldn't mind him as my mate."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that Inuyasha was as strong as the Youkai in front of him was saying. The last time he saw him, Inuyasha was this pathetic helpless little kid. He had to see for himself what his brother had become. He knew he wouldn't be able to study his brother if he went to live with the bears so he again declined. "I am sorry as I said he is not of age. Come back when he is of age and I will give you my answer" and with that Sesshomaru stood up signaling that this conversation was over and the demon was to leave right away.

After the bear left, Sesshomaru got ready to go check out what type of demon his brother really was. He didn't think it would take that long. All he was planning on doing is going to see what Inuyasha looked like then he was going to leave. He didn't think it would be too hard to find the Hanyo, seeing as Sesshomaru already had an amazing sense of smell.

But after a few hours of looking, Sesshomaru realized that he was dead wrong. Every time he thought he picked up on Inuyasha smell, he always came to a dead end. It was like looking for a needle in a hay stack.

Normally after a day of searching, Sesshomaru would have given up on looking, but now he was determined to find the half breed. This turned into a hunt. After searching for 8 hours on the second day with no smell of Inuyasha, he had finally caught his sent and it was fresh. He took off in the direction Inuyasha's sent was leading him. It had been a good hour and Sesshomaru and still not caught up with him. It was like Inuyasha was running from him.

* * *

On Inuyasha's part he had picked up his brothers sent coming near him a few hours back and took off. There was no way that he was going to run into his brother again. He learned to just stay out of his way like he usually did. However today seemed different. No matter what way Inuyasha went he could still smell Sesshomaru. It was like he was following him. At this point Inuyasha was nervous. He didn't know what was happening. He knew his brother would never want to seek him out unless there was a reason, so he figured he must have done something wrong. And if Sesshomaru hit him hard enough to break a tree when he didn't do anything wrong, Inuyasha didn't want to know what would happen if he had to get punished for actually doing something wrong.

Inuyasha noticed his brothers smell getting stronger which meant he was getting closer so he tried to go faster, but ended up gliding to a stop right in front of his biggest nightmare. 'Shit!'

* * *

Sesshomaru did not plan to actually confront Inuyasha he only planned on seeing him from a far, but seeing as Inuyasha wouldn't let that happen because he was too busy running away, Sesshomaru decided to stop this chase.

When Inuyasha stopped in front of him and looked him in the eyes Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare. The stupid bear Youkai was right. The damn brat has changed. Sesshomaru looked Inuyasha up and down and noticed that not only was Inuyasha extremely taller than when he first saw him, he was much more muscular. The Hanyo still looked a little too skinny and ruffled up for his age. He still had those furry puppy dog ears on the top of his head that marked him a Hanyo but overall the Inuyasha was now very attractive. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it.

Sesshomaru looked back into Inuyasha's eyes and inwardly smirked. 'He is frightened on me… good that's the way it should be.' However seeing Inuyasha's fear actually wild up Sesshomaru's inner Youkai. It was like it actually did not like it. 'What is this? Does my Youkai actually want me to comfort this vile thing?'

While Sesshomaru was having an inner turmoil with his inner demon and himself, Inuyasha was freaking out. He didn't know what to say to Sesshomaru and he didn't know what he wanted. Finally Inuyasha got enough courage to ask his brother. "W-what do you want?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his inner battle to focus on Inuyasha. "I don't have to answer to you." But that wasn't the real case. The truth was that question actually confused him. 'What do I want? That is a very good question.' At first all Sesshomaru wanted to do was to see what had become of Inuyasha, but now that he had seen him and heard his voice… his scared, warn out voice, Sesshomaru didn't know what he wanted.

"You might not have to answer to me, but you hunt my ass down after a 100 of years for no reason… that doesn't sound like you at all."

"…" Now for some reason Sesshomaru was thinking what he should do. Should he follow his inner Youkai instincts like he normally would and take Inuyasha home with him or should he just turn around and go back to the castle and pretend this never happened, but could he really now pretend that he never met Inuyasha? Sesshomaru has always been attracted to beauty and amazing smell and for a Hanyo, Inuyasha has both in spades. And that's before Inuyasha had a proper bath. Sesshomaru couldn't imagine what Inuyasha would smell and look like after being properly groomed.

"You know what! Whatever, I don't care just leave me alone. I was fine without you." With that Inuyasha turned around prepared to leave, but what he wasn't prepared for was for Sesshomaru to grab on to his wrist and spin him around.

"You aren't going anywhere" Sesshomaru spoke with a deep voice, eyes tainted red.

Being this close to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha could feel the strength of his brothers Youkai and started to freak out. He was never good with doing the right thing when he was scared. So when Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist Inuyasha started to struggle to get away.

However, Sesshomaru was not going to let that happen. His Youkai roared trying to tell Inuyasha to stop, but Inuyasha didn't stop. Sesshomaru getting madder at his brother for not obeying, gripped his wrist tighter and ended up snapping it. Inuyasha screamed out feeling the bone in his arm break. He took his other hand and tried to punch Sesshomaru hoping that he would hit him so he could run away. Sesshomaru was so focused on the fact that he accidently broke his brothers wrist that he didn't notice that Inuyasha's other hand was coming towards his face until he felt 3 claw marks dig through his cheek. All of Sesshomaru's control was now lost. He was never hit. Before he could stop himself, he had his other hand thrusted into his brother's stomach and out of his back.

Seeing Inuyasha's eyes widen and when the strong smell of blood hit his nose, Sesshomaru finally came back to reality and let Inuyasha go. Inuyasha's body fell to the floor splashing into a pool of blood that had already dripped out of his body.

He was not moving and Sesshomaru thought he was dead. He leaned down to listen for Inuyasha's heart beat and was actually shocked that he was somewhat relieved when he noticed Inuyasha slight heart beat pulsing. He could believe that he actually lost control of himself. He realized that whatever thoughts he had of making Inuyasha his was probably out of the question now. 'Since when do I care what people want? I could still make him mine.' But the more Sesshomaru looked at his brother's body the more he realized he would not be happy with forcing him. He knew what he had to do. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Not caring about his clothes, he picked up Inuyasha's unconscious body, careful not to hurt him anymore than he already did and took him back to the castle for him to heal and wake up.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up feeling very light headed. He had no idea where he was, but where ever he was it was quite comfy. He didn't want to open his eyes afraid that if he did the comfiness would go away. All of a sudden everything came back to him. His brother, the pain in his wrist and the whole in his stomach. Then he realized… 'Yup that is it I must be dead, but then why do I hurt all over still. Isn't the pain supposed to go away when you die or do I have to feel this pain for the rest of my life?' Inuyasha heard a door open and someone walk in. the next thing he knew it he felt a cold rag on his head. Then he heard voices.

The first voice is what broke him. It was the voice of his brother. If he was dead, why would his brother be there? Was he in hell?

"Is he alright?"

"He is as good as he can be sir. The poison that entered his stomach from your claws is finally leaving his system, so he should start healing soon. His wrist bone was completely shattered and since he is a Hanyo, I cannot say for sure how long it will take for the bone to fix it self. But what I do know is it will be hurting a lot. The best I can say is for him to get rest."

"Hmm very well you may leave."

"Yes sir."

Inuyasha was dozing off throughout the conversation so when he heard the door open and close again he believed that everyone had left the room. The fact that he wasn't alone anymore came tumbling down on him the moment he opened his eyes and was staring in to eyes that were a colder version of his own.

Inuyasha's sudden tense in his body and the spike of fear that his Youkai sent off, sent a dagger straight through Sesshomaru's heart. He knew he didn't want Inuyasha to be scared of him anymore. On his way back to the castle Sesshomaru decided that he wanted his brother to stay in the castle with him and grow up the way he should. His Youkai decided that it wanted Inuyasha to be his mate. Sesshomaru did not yet know if he agreed with his Youkai but he still wanted Inuyasha to be around him.

"Where the hell am I?" At this point Inuyasha was too traumatized to even care about his language and when Sesshomaru looked at him he felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin.

"Well Inuyasha you are in the Western Palace, my home."

"Fuck no!" Inuyasha jumped up momentarily forgetting about his pain all he knew was that he needed to get away. He hasn't been avoiding his brother for no reason. He jumped out of the bed and tried to make a dash of it towards the door.

Seeing his brother's outburst Sesshomaru knew that he was going to run, so when Inuyasha leaped out of the bed Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him back to the bed. Inuyasha did not understand that he was not in danger and just kept trying to get up. That is until Sesshomaru got on the bed and sat on his waist.

"Little brother you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down my ass! How the hell do you suspect me to calm down when I'm- ugh" After all the struggling, Inuyasha's body finally brought back the pain tenfold.

"See, you are hurt you need to rest."

"Yeah I'm hurt because of you."

Another pain that Sesshomaru just realized was a pain of guilt that shot through his body. "Yes Inuyasha, it was my fault and I am sorry. That is why you are here, so you can get fixed up."

Inuyasha was a little shocked for Sesshomaru's apology. He always knew him to be mean. He never thought Sesshomaru would apologize. Still he wasn't going to forgive him but after he finally calmed down, he realized the state he was in. "You can get off of me now."

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha, worried that he was going to try to run away.

"I won't run away so just get off of me."

Sesshomaru sat there for a while until he was finally sure that Inuyasha was not going to run and slowly got off of him. "Very well. I will have dinner sent up here. I hope for you to eat it. In the meantime please rest. If you need something please don't hesitate to call." With that Sesshomaru left the room to leave Inuyasha to his thoughts.

After thinking that this whole ordeal was just way too crazy for his liking, Inuyasha decided to just ignore his brother's "kindness" and leave. Inuyasha knew that if Sesshomaru was in his right mind he would never be this kind to him and he did not want to be here when Sesshomaru realized who he was being nice to. So Inuyasha got up and opened the door to the hallway and saw two big demons looking at him.

"My lord is something wrong?"

"No never mind. I am just going back to bed sorry." And with that Inuyasha shut the door. He looked around there was no other exit. Well there was one, the window. He opened the window and looked down. It didn't seem that far of a jump so he climbed out of the window and jumped down.

As soon as his feet hit the ground he took off running. He didn't care where he went he just wanted to get out of there. Anything was safer than his older brother's house.

Inuyasha got about two miles away from the castle without any trouble, but it seems that his luck finally ran out. There in front of him was three huge mountain Youkai's staring at him. 'Damn I guess I got to fight them.'

* * *

At the castle the healer went to Inuyasha's room to change the bandages but found him missing. "My Lord come quickly!"

Within a second Sesshomaru was at the door looking around, wondering what was wrong. Until his eyes landed on the bed. 'Shit' "I knew I should have stayed. Where is the Hanyo?" By now Sesshomaru was looking at the two Youkai's that were supposed to be guarding the door.

One that was finally brave enough to speak said, "My Lord, he came and opened the door a little while ago and when we asked what was wrong he told us nothing and that he was going back to bed and not to be bothered but-"

"When did he tell you this?"

"About 40 minutes sir."

"Damn it he ran away."

With that being said Sesshomaru left the castle following Inuyasha's sent. He noticed the smell getting stronger, but while the sent was getting stronger so was the smell of blood. Sesshomaru didn't know if what was bleeding were old wounds or new ones but either way, he did not like the smell of Inuyasha's blood painting the forest. He started to go after him. When he finally reached his destination what he saw shocked him.

Two big mountain Youkai were on the floor dead and there was Inuyasha fighting the other one. 'Huh I guess he is strong.' But Sesshomaru spoke to soon because at that moment the mountain Youkai had got Inuyasha mid jump and slammed him to the ground. The Hanyo was unconscious. Sesshomaru and his inner Youkai were outraged at this moment. Firstly, the Mountain Youkais were trespassing in his property and secondly, they were hurting his Hanyo. That's right, his Hanyo.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the forest, eyes painted red, nails longer, teeth sharper. He was half way transformed. The Mountain demon could sense the powerful aura and decided it was worth the fight and tried to escape, however, Sesshomaru wasn't going to have it; he let loose his poison whip and cut through the mountain demon till he was nothing but a pile of stones.

After the Youkai was taken care of, Sesshomaru walked up to his unconscious brother and picked him up. 'What am I going to do with you little brother?' Again he took flight and brought his brother back to the castle, but this time he wasn't going to leave his side.

When Inuyasha woke up again he felt the same comfy bed. 'Damn it I am back and I hurt worse than the last time.' He opened his eyes and this time when he was looking into his brother's eyes he didn't see the cold golden eyes he was used to. No he saw possessive red eyes looking at him. He didn't know what was happening, but all he knew was he didn't like that look and he was absolutely scared of the look.

Sesshomaru's inner Youkai had been scraping the surface ever sense his "wanted mate" fell unconscious and wasn't going to disappear till he knew he was okay. When Inuyasha finally opened his eyes, Sesshomaru and his inner Youkai had come up to see if he was okay, but the smell of utter terror hurt Sesshomaru's inner Youkai to no end. If he was a physical person, he swore to kami that he would beat the ever living day lights out of Sesshomaru for making him so scared of him. Finally Sesshomaru's inner Youkai finally decided to punish him.

Sesshomaru could feel his inner beast getting angry at him until all of a sudden it disappeared from Sesshomaru's mind all together. It was like it left him. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but from the anger the Youkai was producing before, it probably wasn't.

When Sesshomaru's inner Youkai disappeared, it had made his eyes turn back to normal and slowly Inuyasha relaxed just to tense up again. 'There is no way I am going to be relaxed around him. He is not to be trusted. Even my inner Youkai thinks that.'

"Inuyasha are you okay?"

"Am I okay? How could I be okay? You brought me back here. Back to my prison."

"I wanted you to heal that's why I brought you back. If I would have left you where I found you, you could have been killed… or worse." Sesshomaru said the last part so quietly. He didn't want to think about Inuyasha being raped.

"Like you would care if I died Sesshomaru. You hated me my whole life. When I needed you the most you slapped me so hard I went flying back into a tree and broke it! Plus you called me a Pathetic Half breed! You think the world would be a better place if I wasn't here. You should have just left me on the forest floor to die. Or better, let that mountain demon attack me, I bet it would have been a fun show."

Sesshomaru thought back to the first day he met Inuyasha and realized that he was kind of harsh. Inuyasha was just a little kid and he abandoned him. But how was he to know what a beautiful and strong creature Inuyasha would have become. "You are right Inuyasha I did treat you wrong and I am sorry. Seeing you die is not something I would want to see."

"Bullshit now you are just fucking with my emotions like you did before. I hate you and I always will!" With that Inuyasha turned around and gave his brother his back.  
Sesshomaru actually sighed, got up and left. Hearing his brother say he hated him felt like a needle piercing his heart. He knew dinner was going to be ready and decided that he would bring Inuyasha's dinner up for him. He knew Inuyasha wouldn't run away again because this time he made sure there was no window in the room for him to escape out of. While walking to get their dinner, Sesshomaru decided that he was going to do whatever he could in his power to win his brother over and get his damn inner Youkai back. As much as he likes the silence, he was pretty sure it would also be really frustrating in the future not having it. But he knew that the inner Youkai would not come back unless he made amends with Inuyasha and figured out what he wanted his brother to be to him.

* * *

Sesshomaru came back about 30 minutes later with their dinner and Inuyasha had still not moved from his place. If Sesshomaru had not heard Inuyasha's heart beat increase and the smell of tears when he walked inside, he could have sworn that he was asleep. Still Sesshomaru didn't want to set his brother off again so he pretended not to notice.

He walked up to the bed Inuyasha was laying on. "Inuyasha wake up?" After a few minutes of Inuyasha not moving, Sesshomaru walked up to the bedside table, put the food down and sat on the bed. 'Well I guess this is one way for me to make up for the past.' Sesshomaru put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, ignoring the flinch he got. "Little brother please wake up. I have food for you. You need to eat to get better. You need to get better so you don't have to sleep in the infirmary anymore. If you get better you can finally move into your room. You need to get better so I don't have to worry anymore. Sigh. Please wake up."

The whole time Inuyasha sat there wide awake shocked to hear his brother's words. Firstly he couldn't believe that Sesshomaru would ever admit to being siblings. 'What did he mean go to my own room? I don't have a room. I live in the forest. Is he making fun of me? No he doesn't joke. Plus what is all this bullshit about him being worried. Still I guess I am hungry. I might as well pretend to wake up so I can eat.'

With that Inuyasha turned around, mainly to knock Sesshomaru's hand off his shoulder, and slowly opened his eyes. Blinking them a few times to make it look more realistic.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a light smile. One would have to look extremely close to notice it, so Inuyasha didn't. "Good morning little brother."

'Good morning? What the fuck? It's still night time.' "What the fuck? It is still night time idiot."

Sesshomaru raised his brow. He had never heard such profanity especially to him. No one has ever called Sesshomaru an idiot before and right when he was about to yell at Inuyasha for calling him an idiot, he stopped himself because right now he really was one. It was his fault his little brother was in the infirmary right now with a big hole in his stomach. Instead he just looked at his brother and shook his head. "I was only joking Inuyasha. I know it is only night time still. That is why I brought us up dinner instead of breakfast and tomorrow morning you will get breakfast."

Inuyasha looked at his brother like he really was stupid, but he had seen the food sitting on the table and it looked delicious and he didn't want to push his luck and not get some, so he forced his body into a sit up position, or so he thought.

The hole in his stomach was making it really hard to do anything, so he for once did not complain or struggle too much when Sesshomaru put his arms carefully around him to help him up. After Inuyasha, finally sitting in an up position, Sesshomaru let him go reluctantly.

"T-thanks."

"There is no need for you to thank me. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this predicament anyway."

"Oh believe me I know that."

Sesshomaru turned around and grabbed the food that surprisingly stayed warm during this whole ordeal. "Here is your food."

Inuyasha took the food not saying thanks again. He looked at the food and gave a slight sniff.

"It is not poisoned."

"Yeah like I would believe you… then again if you really wanted me poisoned you would probably just jam for fist into my stomach again instead" and with that Inuyasha took a mouth full food signaling he was done with the conversation.

Sesshomaru inwardly flinched at the image of him sticking his fist into the creature in front of him and realized he had more to make up for then he thought. For now though, he decided to just eat in silence. He knew they could talk later. Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha and noticed that he wasn't eating. He was getting worried that something was wrong.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong with the food?"

"No. I am just not used to eating this much food and my stomach is already full."

Sesshomaru thought about what his brother just said. "You didn't eat much before." It said more as a statement rather than a question but Inuyasha still decided to answer anyway.

"No not really. I got maybe a few berries in a day. A rabbit if I was lucky. I usually didn't hunt though."

"Why?" Sesshomaru realized he was actually really interested in his brother's life. He couldn't believe it. How did he, Sesshomaru, a cold hearted Lord, who hated humans and Hanyos his whole life actually care about his Hanyo brother?

Inuyasha on the other hand was looking at his brother very suspiciously. He couldn't believe that he wanted to talk about his life. Still Sesshomaru was staring at him, indicating that he was waiting for an answer. So Inuyasha reluctantly gave him one. "Cause when I was younger I couldn't hunt and now I still ain't good enough to hunt big things, and when I manage to catch a rabbit or squirrel, usually a bigger demon takes it from me."

"Why do you let them?" Sesshomaru asked while taking Inuyasha's plate away.

"It's the life of a half-breed. I am used to it now" Inuyasha said laying back down on the bed. His belly full and all the talking tired him out. "Everyone goes for the Hanyo to steal food. Were easy targets. Like you said awhile back, I am a 'pathetic half-breed' and with that Inuyasha finally went to bed.

Having no one around Sesshomaru let his expressionless mask fall and showed the pain of the words Inuyasha had said to him. Sesshomaru got up and walked out of the room, making sure he mask was back on. 'You won't feel that suffering any longer little brother. You are under my watch now.' After finally admitting that, Sesshomaru finally felt a spark of his inner Youkai.

Sesshomaru left the castle after leaving his brother and went shopping to make some changes for when his brother recovered. He got a healer that had worked with humans and Hanyos. He asked the healers what Hanyo's could and could not eat and the healer told him it depends on where they lived and what they were raised to eat, but normally they can eat both raw and cooked meats.

"What if they were raised alone?"

"Then they would probably be dead." The healer said as a joke but sobered up at the look he got from the Lord. He had heard that the Lord of the Western lands hated Hanyos so he thought that it would be better if he didn't like them either. "I am sorry milord if I offended you."

"If you are not going to be serious or if you do not like Hanyos you will not be hired."

"No milord I care about them a lot, but I was told that you didn't so-"

"Don't get me wrong I hate all humans and Half-breeds, but this one is different."

"How so if I may ask?"

"He is my brother."

"Oh that's wonderful I didn't know you had a brother."

"I didn't until as of today." Sesshomaru couldn't admit is stupidity so he just chose to ignore it. "If you see something he might like or will be good for him let me know."

"Of course. May I ask his age so I can choose wisely?"

"150 years old."

"Oh he is not a baby? From how you talked I could have sworn he would have been younger."

"No he just came into my care."

"Where did he live before?"

"That is none of your business."

The healer nodded. From what she remembered from the lord's earlier questions, she was guessing his brother was alone up until recently and if that is the case, he probably never had fun, so the healer decided based on the information she had what to get for the Hanyo.

By the time they got back to the castle, the sun had just started to rise. Sesshomaru called for five servants to show up. He asked one to take the new healer to the healer's wing of the castle and show her to her new room. He told one to take the food to the kitchen and tell the kitchen staff be careful with this food. The other three he asked to take the rest of the stuff to the study and line it up neatly. After everyone bowed and left to do their chores Sesshomaru went to Inuyasha's temporary room in the infirmary.

He planned on walking in quietly as not to startle him awake, but realized that Inuyasha was already awake. "Good morning I see you are an early riser."

"Was never able to sleep in, in the first place."

"I suppose you are right. Are you feeling well enough to get out of bed today?"

Inuyasha blinked a couple times and then had an accusing expression on his face. "Yeah, yeah my dear Lord, don't worry I will leave today so I don't have to stink up the place anymore." Inuyasha said trying to get up to only again be stopped by his brother.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am leaving the castle. Where else would I go?"

"No you are not. You are staying here."

"Says who!"

"Says me!" Sesshomaru came to stand really close to Inuyasha, hand again on his wrist.

Inuyasha remembering what happened the last time they were in this predicament started to get really scared. "Okay, okay I won't leave please just don't hurt me again. I am sorry!" He was on borderline hysterics.

Sesshomaru looked into Inuyasha's tear filled eyes then down to their joint hands and realized this is how their last encounter started, so Sesshomaru let go admittedly.

Inuyasha did not notice that he was not in danger, but as soon as Sesshomaru let go of his wrist he curled into a ball and kept apologizing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept saying I'm sorry over and over Sesshomaru was getting really worried.

Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of Inuyasha and attempted to speak in a soft manor. Hoping that it would calm his little brother down. "Inuyasha it is okay. I am not going to hurt you. Do you hear me? You are not in danger."

"Liar, everywhere is dangerous for a Hanyo."

"No with me. I will protect you."

"No you're the worst."

Sesshomaru knew he was getting nowhere, but he was determined to try, even if that meant he would have to give up some of his pride. "I know I was Inuyasha, but not anymore. I promise it is okay."

"After a while Inuyasha calmed down and Sesshomaru took the risk and pulled Inuyasha into his arms in a soft embrace.

Inuyasha struggled at first, but after a while of his brother not hurting him just holding him he stopped. He was still tense in his brother's arms, but he wasn't trying to get away.

"Are you okay now?"

"I guess."

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt you, I promise. I know it will take some time for you to believe me, but I get you to believe me eventually."

"I want to believe you but I don't know if I can."

"I understand but we will have plenty of time for you to figure out if you can or not seeing as you will be stay here for now on."

"Wait what!" Inuyasha freaked out pulling away to look at his brother in the face.

"Don't you remember me saying that after you get better you will be moved into your room?"

"Well yeah but I kind of thought you meant I would be sent back to the woods."

"No you are not going back there. I made that mistake once and I won't let it happen again."

"Hmph, what if I want to go back to the woods. I like the outdoors better."

"It is cause you are not used to the indoors, but if you decided you want fresh air then you can step out into the gardens or wooded areas of the castle."

"Ugh what I am trying to say is that I don't want to stay in your castle! It smells like you and I hate it here as much as I hate you!"

Sigh, "I get it. You hate me because of the past, but I have changed-"

"Bullshit! No one can change in a day."

"Who said I changed in a day?"

"Because just a day ago, that hand was shoved in my stomach!"

"I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Yeah right."

"Well if you believe me or not, I do not care. You will be staying here seeing as you are not 200 years yet and that means you need a guardian and during this time I will prove to you that I have changed."

"Whatever you can try."

"Yes now that we have that settled come, and follow me."

"What hell no! You are not going to order me around." Sesshomaru glared at his brother and as soon as he noticed Inuyasha's puppy dog ears flatten to his head and coward back in slight fear, he lost his glare. Sigh 'this is going to be harder than I thought. I have never had someone talk to me like this before, but if I want Inuyasha to trust me, I am going to have to get past his vocabulary and remember that he hasn't had the same teaching as me.' "I am sorry that was not my intention. Please can you come with me? I want to show you something."

"Fine." With that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left the room and walked down a few halls. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at Inuyasha's curiosity. Finally they came up to a big door at the end of the many halls and Sesshomaru opened the door and ushered Inuyasha inside.

Inuyasha walked in a gawked at what he saw. Lined up was a bunch of toys. He had never seen so many toys before. It was like a dream. The one that caught his eye the most was a small, yellow ball. It brought back some bad and good memories.

Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha's joy and encouraged him to go check them out. "Go Inuyasha I bought them for you. I know you didn't have a really fun childhood so I thought you might want some of these."

Inuyasha looked at all the toys and then at his brother. "I am not a kid anymore."

"I know I just thought you might want them. I apologize if I was wrong. I just know you didn't have a fun childhood and part of the reason was because of me so I wanted to make it up to you. I will leave you alone for a while. I will come in again when breakfast is ready." With that Sesshomaru left because he knew Inuyasha would not want to play with silly toys in front of his older brother and he was right. As soon as he left Inuyasha went straight to the ball.

He picked it up and just looked at it. He didn't know what to do with it. Before his mother died he saw other kids playing with the ball, but every game they played usually had two people. Instead Inuyasha decided to go outside. He went to the window and jumped out, with the ball still in his hands. After he found a nice comfy place in the grass he sat down and started to roll the ball on the ground from one hand to the other.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha jump from the window and thought he was going to run away again, so he secretly followed him. He was surprised however when he saw Inuyasha sit on the ground with the yellow ball and start rolling it on the ground. He decided to walk up to his brother.

Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's sent and looked back at him. "Don't worry I wasn't planning on running away."

"I didn't say you were." Sesshomaru responded while sitting in front of Inuyasha. "I see you liked the ball huh?"

"Well yeah it is the only toy I am familiar with."

"Did you used to play with one when you were younger?"

"No not really." Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha to continue, so he did. "When my mother was alive and I lived in a town, I used to watch the other kids plays with a ball. One day I asked if I could play too and they said sure. I was so happy. That is until I learned of the game. They called it dodge-ball. Basically they just chucked balls at me until I couldn't get up, needless to say it was not fun."

"So the ball gives you bad memories? I am sorry."

"No it is okay. It is just even if wanted to play with it now it wouldn't work."

"How come?"

"You need at least two people to play ball."

Sesshomaru thought about it and even thought it didn't sound like his type of fun he really wanted to make his brother happy. He would even let Inuyasha hit him with a ball if it would make him happy. "Well I don't know what you are talking about Inuyasha I see two people here.

Inuyasha looked up shocked. "Are you serious? You want to play ball with me?"

"If you want I don't see why not. We have over a little bit till breakfast and while you were healing I worked on my work so I don't have anything to do today."

"O-okay." With that Inuyasha pushed the ball to Sesshomaru, for him to catch it and roll it back. They did that a few times till it got boring and so Inuyasha stood up and waited till Sesshomaru stood. After Sesshomaru stood up, Inuyasha now bounced the ball to Sesshomaru. He caught it surprised, but still bounced it back. He wasn't expected for it to be that bouncy but was proved wrong with it went over Inuyasha's head. He was going to apologize, but he saw the simile on Inuyasha's face and heard him scream "I got it!" He couldn't help but laugh at his brother fetching the ball.

When Inuyasha got back, his brother had stopped laughing, but had the small smile gracing his face. Inuyasha who wanted pay back bounced the ball hard planning on making Sesshomaru chase it, but Sesshomaru saw it coming and managed to use his mokomoko and catch it mid bounce.

"That's no fair!"

Sesshomaru smirked but didn't say anything. The rest of the time however, he didn't bounce the ball to hard. After a while Sesshomaru caught the ball and didn't throw it back. He looked at his confused brother. "It is time for breakfast."

"Oh right I forgot." With that they both went inside to eat.

* * *

Over the past couple of days, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bonded through the toys Sesshomaru had bought. In the beginning, some of the servants had thought their lord had gone soft and blamed the Hanyo. They had talked bad about him and some were even stupid enough to hit him. Everyone learned that Sesshomaru had not gotten soft, by the fact that every time someone insulted Inuyasha, he would rip their tongue out and if anyone ever hurt Inuyasha, he would chop their hand off, then banish them. It took about 5 employees to get lose their tongue and get banished for them to realize Inuyasha was to not be messed with. Although seeing people lose their tongues and hands, Inuyasha was very grateful for Sesshomaru sticking up for him.

By now a little under a month had passed and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were really bonding. Inuyasha didn't tense up around Sesshomaru anymore and Sesshomaru was used to Inuyasha's vocabulary. They kept their schedule this whole time. Wake up, get ready for the day, eat breakfast, play ball, eat lunch Sesshomaru works/ Inuyasha studies, mid-day snack, Sesshomaru train Inuyasha combat, have dinner, get ready then go to bed. It was the best life style either have had. It was sunset and Inuyasha noticed something that was missing.

The moon.

'Shit I forgot about tonight! Sesshomaru might not mind my Hanyo form but there is no way in hell he will like my human form.' Inuyasha started to get restless and it was really worrying Sesshomaru.

"Little brother what is wrong?"

"Nothing I am just a little tired can I got to bed early?"

"But we haven't had dinner yet."

"I am not hungry."

"Okay what is wrong?"

"I said nothing!"

"And I can smell you lie. I am serious Inuyasha tell me what is wrong. Do you really not trust me still after all the stupid games I have played with you and wasting time training you." As soon as Sesshomaru said it he knew he was going to regret it. Mainly because it was not true he always loved his time with his brother.

"Oh so that's what you really think of our time together! I am just wasting your time? Well you can forget it! Don't worry about me, you go spend your precious time with someone else!" With that Inuyasha stormed away and into his bedroom.

Sesshomaru sighed. 'And everything had been going so well.' Even his inner Youkai had came back, but right now he wished it would not have. Of course now it was angry at him again. He decided to wait a few minutes and then go up and apologize to Inuyasha. He knew right now that the boy wouldn't forgive him.

* * *

On his way to his brother's room he looked out the passing by windows. 'Huh interesting it's a new moon already.' He continued walking to his brother's room. He thought he had given Inuyasha enough time to cool off.

When he got to Inuyasha's room however, he noticed something different. There was a different smell in the air. He thought it was servant who had trespassed into this wing and he decided to deal with it later. He walked into his brother's room and the first thing he noticed was that the smell he smelt in the hall way was extremely strong in his brother's room. Even worse I smelt human.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He heard his brother scream and when he looked up he saw a frightened human looking directly at him.

Sesshomaru was in front of the human extremely fast. His arm wrapped around the human's neck he scream "How did you get in here? Who are you? And where is my brother?"

Inuyasha tried to respond, but Sesshomaru was chocking him so he couldn't speak. He tried to convey the message with his eyes, but Sesshomaru wasn't having it. Inuyasha was starting to see black dots when he heard someone enter the room.

It was the healer Sesshomaru hired for his brother.

"My Lord Sesshomaru please stop choking him!"

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the healer. "Is he a friend of yours? Did you invite him here." He started to choke him harder to prove his point that he wasn't happy.

"No milord that is Inuyasha!" Momentary Sesshomaru froze but continued.

"You lie this is not Inuyasha this is a mere Human."

"No every Hanyo has a time where they turn Human. This must be Inuyasha's time. Please my Lord look into his eyes and tell me you don't see Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru looked into the scared human eyes and slowly noticed the resemblance between these eyes and his Hanyo. 'Shit' Sesshomaru let go admittedly and Inuyasha dropped to the floor throwing a huge coughing fit.

Sesshomaru turned to the healer, "LEAVE!" with that the healer left. As soon as the healer was gone, Sesshomaru was on his knees talking to his brother. "Inuyasha I am so sorry I did not know it was you. I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell me."

By now Inuyasha's coughing fit had died down and he just had a sore throat. "How could I? You were choking me."

"No I mean before. That's why you were acting funny tonight weren't you?"

"Yeah because I knew this is how you would react. I know your hate for humans." Inuyasha stated while rubbing his neck.

"I wouldn't have acted like that if I knew it was you."

"But you hate Humans I thought you would kick me out if you saw me like this."

Sesshomaru sighed feeling really guilty. "Inuyasha I am sorry I did not mean for you to ever have that thought. Human you or demon you I do not care. I like you for you, human or demon."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks."

"Again I am really sorry Inuyasha please forgive me."

"I already do forgive you."

"Let us go to bed."

"I don't sleep on this night."

"Why?"

"Because I have never felt safe before."

Sesshomaru smiled at him picked him up and laid him on the bed. He took his top layer of clothing off and got in bed with his brother. "Don't worry I will watch over you tonight. No one will hurt you."

Feeling his brother's warmth on his back Inuyasha finally relaxed and for the first time on the night of the new moon, Inuyasha slept.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up the next morning very relaxed. That is until he tried to roll over and felt arms keeping him from moving. As soon as he realized he was trapped between two arms he also realized that his neck hurt. Then the whole night came back and hit him square in the face. His brother had saw his human form, almost choked him to death, then the fell asleep in the same bed. Inuyasha was beyond confused as to the turn of events. Slowly Inuyasha tried to sneak out of his brother's arms, only to be gripped tighter. The realization that his brother was already wake freaked Inuyasha out even more.

Slowly Inuyasha turned around in his brother's arms to look at him. "G-good morning."

With a small smirk on his face Sesshomaru couldn't help but think how adorable Inuyasha looked. "Morning."

"I didn't know you were awake already."

"How could I sleep with the one in my arms tossing and turning?"

Inuyasha's ears laid flat on his head. "I am sorry."

"Hmm it's okay. I was only joking. Last night I promised you I would watch over you all night and that is what I did."

"You watched me sleep… Creeper."

"You were nervous to sleep so I thought it would help. You managed to fall asleep even though you told me that you never sleep on the night of the new moon so I guess I wasn't too creepy."

Inuyasha thought back and realized that Sesshomaru was right, this was the first time he has ever slept on the night of the new moon.

"So does changing forms hurt?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru for a minute like he was an idiot then realized that he was really just curious. "A little in the beginning. Mainly because I wasn't used to it. Now I can feel it, but it doesn't bother me anymore."

"Interesting." Watching his human brother sleep and then transform this morning, Sesshomaru came to a conclusion that he wanted to mate with his brother. Plus he was relieved that his Inner Youkai came back. He believed it happen because his inner Youkai probably wanted to make sure Inuyasha stayed safe. From all the moving Inuyasha did this morning, the blanket had gradually lowered itself and Sesshomaru noticed the bruises on his brother's neck. Instant guilt hit him. "Listen again about last night I am really sorry for hurting you. Honestly I did not know it was you. I thought something had happened to you. Please forgive me."

Inuyasha looked up at his brother in shock. He still could not believe that his brother was apologizing. It just wasn't him. "Stop apologizing. I already forgave you."

"I will keep apologizing to you until the day I run out of things to apologize for. I have hurt you for far too long and I want to make it up to you. Since the day I saw you as a pup I should have taken you in, but I was too stubborn and it made your life harder than it needed to be. Now that I made the right choice, despite how late I am, I will make it right. I can promise you that. I will be thinking about your needs above all others. That includes mine Inuyasha. You can have whatever you want."

Throughout Sesshomaru's whole speech, Inuyasha's face was getting redder and redder. He had never had someone care about them so much, and he realized that it was an amazing feeling but also very nerve-wracking. "I am not that hard to please Sesshomaru. I am fine with just having you as my brother and not ignoring me or beating me up." He looked his brother in the eyes. "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback by his brother's question. Oh he knew what he wanted but he wasn't sure if he should tell his brother what it was. He didn't want to scare his brother away. Yet if he never told Inuyasha, then how would they ever know each other's feeling. Sure Inuyasha said he was okay with just having Sesshomaru as just a brother, but he never said he didn't want anything more. Finally after a moment of pause Sesshomaru figured out what he was going to say to his brother and responded.

"All I want right now is for you to be happy. I want you to get the treatment you should have gotten a long time ago. As for the future that is a little tricky." Sesshomaru looked into his brother's eyes and saw fear. Not of Sesshomaru but of what Sesshomaru was about to say. "In the future I do not want you to leave me side." The relief in Inuyasha's eyes encouraged Sesshomaru to continue. "What I want in the future is for you to become my mate. I know that it might be a little overwhelming for you to think about that is why I will wait until you know what you want. I know Humans believe two family member's mating is wrong, but it natural for demons to mate with their family members. It makes offspring much stronger."

At first when Inuyasha heard the Sesshomaru propose the idea of them mating he was disgusted because Sesshomaru was right humans believe that marring family members is wrong and Inuyasha was raised around humans, but his Inner Youkai had been craving Sesshomaru for more ways than one. Now he really wasn't too what he wanted. He looked up into his brother's eyes and for once, deep down, he saw a trace of emotions in his eyes. What he saw in his brothers eyes was love.

"Sesshomaru you are right humans don't believe in marrying siblings. They believe it to be sick and wrong and I was raised by humans, but deep down I think I don't care. For a while, even before you brought me to the castle I have been having dreams that I thought were nightmares at the time, but the dreams were of me and you. We were mated and had a family. I never believed it to be possible because neither me nor you could have kids so I didn't understand how it was happening. Plus the fact at the time you hated me so I always dismissed the thought, but I sometimes still have the dream and even now I can feel my inner Youkai calling out to you."

Sesshomaru was very relieved that Inuyasha did not oppose of the idea. "That is very interesting seeing as I too have had that dream as well. As for the children, No neither of us can physically have children but that doesn't mean that we still couldn't have them." Seeing Inuyasha's confused look, Sesshomaru continued. "We could have someone carry out child for us. Insert out seed into someone else and maybe in the future they will invent something where we could have one with our mixed blood."

"You really want to be with me that long?"

"Of course mating is for life and both me and my inner Youkai have agreed that we want you to be our mate."

Inuyasha's eyes were full of tears of happiness. He leaned in and gave his brother a hug. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I don't know if I am ready yet to me mated, but I can defiantly see you as my mate in the future."

Sesshomaru embraced his brother back. "I will wait until you are ready. I will not push you to do something you do not want." However talking about mating with his brother had gotten Sesshomaru somewhat aroused so when Inuyasha had leaned into his brother he felt the hardness pressing on his leg.

Inuyasha looked up with squinted, accusing eyes at his brother.

"I am sorry Inuyasha. I have told you that I wanted you and I can't help the fact that thinking of you as my mate in the future does make me excited, but as I said earlier I won't act on it. I promise."

"Well as long as we don't officially mate, I don't mind you know… us preparing for when that time actually comes."

Realizing what his brother said Sesshomaru's eyes blood red and he rolled on top of his brother.

"J-just please don't hurt me."

Realizing why Inuyasha said what he said Sesshomaru pushed back his inner Youkai for now promising it that it will have a chance with their future mate when Inuyasha fully trusts them. "My apologizes. I will keep my inner Youkai back for as long as I can, but just know that it means you know harm and when we mate it will want to be close to you too."

"I know I just want it to be with you for now."

"I understand." With that Sesshomaru leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his brother's adjacent lips. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was new at this so he was determined to take it slow. He already knew what he was planning on doing. He knew he wouldn't take his brother till he was absolutely ready, but that still didn't mean he couldn't get him to release.

Gently Sesshomaru kept placing small kissing on Inuyasha's lips. Finally Sesshomaru gently nipped Inuyasha's lips, causing Inuyasha to release a small moan. Sesshomaru had to move back and look at Inuyasha's beautiful face. The sound of his moan almost made him lose control. He went back and kissed Inuyasha again. He asked for entrance, but Inuyasha didn't understand what was happening.

Again Sesshomaru pulled back. "Inuyasha open your mouth slightly." Inuyasha embarrassed that he had to be told what to do, did it anyway. As soon as his mouth was open enough Sesshomaru growled in content and stuck his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha surprised from the feeling let out a gasp. Sesshomaru still in Inuyasha's mouth poked around every inch of Inuyasha mouth finally landing on the tongue. After a few minutes of messing with it, Sesshomaru finally got Inuyasha's tongue to fight back.

When they needed air Sesshomaru pulled back and took of both of Inuyasha's and his shirt. He went straight to the nipple and was sucking on it, occasionally biting it. Sesshomaru looked up at his brother's face and saw how relaxed he was. While looking at his brother's face he noticed something and remembered something he had always wanted to try. Slowly he leaned up a licked one of the puppy dog ears that were on top of Inuyasha's head. The ear twitched at the contact and Inuyasha's body arched up at the sensation causing the clothed erections to rub against each other.

Seeing what it did to his brother Sesshomaru took the ear into his mouth and started playing with it. While playing with the ears in front of his face, Sesshomaru also started grinding his clothed erection on to his brother. Hearing his brother come undone, Sesshomaru stopped leaned down and gave Inuyasha a quick kiss. Then he kissed down Inuyasha's stomach till he reached his pants. He looked up and waited for Inuyasha to give permission.

When he got it he slowly took Inuyasha's pants off and was excited to see the proud member standing up. He took it in his hands and started pumping it. When he felt the pre-cum sliding down Inuyasha's cock he did something so foreign to Inuyasha. He stuck it into his mouth.

Inuyasha was lost. He put his hands on top of his brother's head, and he started thrusting into his brother's mouth. Sesshomaru relaxed his throat and let his brother abuse him. Eventually Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha on the verge of coming and decided to hollow his cheeks out and moan causing the vibrations to shoot up Inuyasha's cock. Inuyasha released into Sesshomaru's mouth calling out his name. After Sesshomaru milked Inuyasha for all he was worth. He looked up and noticed how relaxed Inuyasha was. His eyes laid back, his eyes shut. His slow panting breath.

Sesshomaru leaned up to kiss his brother, really trying hard to ignore the aching member between his legs still begging to get out of his pants, but he didn't want to worry his brother. However after they separated from the kiss, Inuyasha looked down at his brother's member and blushed. "Should I help you with that?"

"You don't have to. I don't want to worry you or anything."

"No I want to. You did that for me, it is only right for me to repay you. Plus I really do want to."

"Well if you insist." With that Inuyasha got up and Sesshomaru laid in Inuyasha's spot.

Inuyasha slowly took of Sesshomaru's pants just like Sesshomaru did for him and released his member. Inuyasha very slowly and very hesitantly grabbed Sesshomaru's large member. He only looked away when he felt a hand on his own.

"Inuyasha you really don't have to if you don't want to. It really is okay."  
With Sesshomaru's encouraging words Inuyasha shook his head and started to slow stroke the member in his hand. Sesshomaru let out a deep, low moan which gave Inuyasha enough confidence to bend down and lick his brother's cock. Sesshomaru tensed up from the feeling of Inuyasha tongue on his cock. It was worse when Inuyasha finally stuck it into his mouth. Slowly bobbing his head up and down. Sesshomaru really wanted to thrust into his brother's mouth, but didn't want to choke him. So Sesshomaru held himself down while his brother took as much of his cock in his mouth while the rest was being handled by his brother's hand. It was long till Sesshomaru came calling his brother's name.

Inuyasha wasn't able to swallow it all, but managed most of it. After he was sure his brother was done shooting cum out of his cock he let it go and came to lay next to his brother. After Sesshomaru came down from his high, he turned on his side and put his arm around Inuyasha to cuddle in an embrace.

"You know, if I had known that you were that good at giving me a blowjob I would have invited you to the castle sooner" Sesshomaru said joking to his brother, giving him a slight kiss on the head.

"Inuyasha turned his head to his brother and smirk. "If we keep doing stuff like this every night I don't think I will be mateless for much longer." Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide then he smiled.

Inuyasha turned his head back around and went to take a nap before breakfast, but before he feel asleep he wondered,

'How did my biggest Nightmare become my best Dream.'

* * *

**Yay it is done! I hope you enjoyed it! This was probably one of the hardest fanfics I ever wrote. I am not going to lie I did not like the ending but it took longer than I thought it was going to take to write anyway. **

**Please let me know what you thought by REVIEWING! there is a box right there to review you can do it! please for me! :D - wow did not mean to sound like a crying baby :/ anyway REVIEW!**

_**Also should I make a small sequel to this... Basically Inuyasha and Sesshomaru mating (Actual sex scene xD), the stupid bear dude come back... and more I would just have to think let me know if I should? **_

**bye bye for now! love you guys, **

**Naomi**


End file.
